Le Survivant
by phenixes
Summary: Harry Fait la connaissance d'un elfe bien etrange qui lui aprendra beaucoup pour le mener a un combat final contre Voldemort
1. Default Chapter

Foutue vie de merde  
  
4 Privet Drive, Angleterre. A cette adresse, vivait un jeune homme de 17 ans Petit et maigre. Avec c'est cheveux en bataille impossible à placer, la peau sur les os et c'est nombreuse cicatrice. On le croirait au bord de la mort et très peu aimée. Pourtant il est l'adolescent le plus aimé et le plus populaire sur toutes les terres sorcières. Tout le monde connaît son nom, tout le monde le reconnaît, tout le monde se bouscule pour lui parlée. Malgré tout cela, il est malheureux, très malheureux. Depuis le jours de son onzième anniversaire, il a découvert qu'il a un ennemis mortelle un homme cruel qui veux absolument sa mort, pourquoi? Ça il ne le sais pas. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il doit l'affronté et qu'il devra l'affronté jusqu'a se qu'un des deux meurt.  
  
Il vit dans une famille assez riche, mais il doit portée les vieux vêtement de son cousins, Dudley, car son oncle, Vernon, et sa tante, Pétunia, le déteste trop pour lui faire le moindre cadeau. Il est dans l'obligation de supporter leur blasphème, leur insulte et tout le reste, surtout leur corvée, car ses parents se sont fait assassiner lors de son premier halloween par Voldemort lui-même, sont ennemis mortelle. Ils a dut sur ordre du plus respectée sorcier, allez vivre chez ses gens horrible. Se fut onze ans a mangée des croûte de pain et a boire des verre d'eau 3 fois par jours qu'il dut supporter. Il devait tout les jours exécuté leur corvée sinon il n'aurait absolument rien a mangée. Se fut aussi onze ans à dormir dans un placard en dessous d'un escalier. Onze ans avant que le demi-géant Hagrid, gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, viennent le chercher en lui annonçant qu'il était sorcier, un secrets qu'il n'avait jamais sut.  
  
Hagrid fut son tout premier ami. Il le mena sur le chemin de Traverse pour ses achats scolaire et il lui offrit son tout premier cadeau. Une chouette. Une chouette blanche avec des yeux jaune, qui pouvait transporter des lettres et des colis partout où Harry lui disait. C'était très pratique pour envoyer des messager secrets durant la nuit. Malheureusement, les moldus chez qui vit Harry, déteste tout se qui touche la magie où qui est liée à Harry.  
  
Harry ne connaissait personne, de sa famille, à part les Dursley. Mais lors de sa troisième année, il a fait la connaissance de son parrain. Un homme drôle et affectueux qui adorait Harry. Mais un passée triste et cruel l'empêcher de pouvoir vivre à sa guise. Le meurtre des Potter fut mise sur le dos de Sirius car tout le monde croyait qu'il avait été choisi par les Potter pour être leur gardien du secrets mais en fait Sirius avait prévu une attaque de Voldemort contre lui pour lui faire prouver où se trouvait les Potter alors James et Sirius se sont mis d'accord pour que Queudver, Peter Pettigrow, leur autre bons amis. Mais se dernier très peu puissant et courageux, fut prit en chasse par Voldemort et il trahit les Potter. Depuis se jours là, Sirius couru dans tout le pays pour retrouver Peter et quand il y arriva, se dernier tenta le tout pour le tout et orchestra parfaitement son propre meurtre ainsi que celui de douze autre personne sorcier et moldus.  
  
Lors de sa troisième année Harry a rencontré Sirius, mais aussi Queudver qui avait la faculté de se transformée en rat. Croutard, le rat de Ron, c'était avérer être Peter. Quand il avait organisé son meurtre ! Il c'était couper un doigt pour faire croire en sa mort par Sirius. Ainsi Sirius Fut accusée d'avoir trahis les Potter et tuée 13 sorciers et moldus. Malheureusement, a cause d'une négligence extrême, Queudver avait put s'enfuire et rejoindre son maître et ainsi le ressusciter.  
  
Voldemort revient fort et puissant lors de la 4ième année de Harry a poudlard. Alors que se dernier remportait la coupe du tournois des trois sorciers, choses très précieux. Seulement un professeur l'avait trahis et avec l'aide du trophée il l'avait conduit face a son maître, Lord Voldemort. Pettigrow planta son couteau dans le bras de Harry pour lui soutiré du sang et ainsi faire renaître le mal depuis longtemps redoutée. Depuis ce jours, Harry avait eu un flash de conscience et il c'était dit : Tout le monde va conter sur moi et moi seul pour mettre un terme a ses meurtres et je devrai y être.  
  
Aussitôt cette penser dites, il eu droit a des cours supplémentaire donnée par le professeur Dumbledore lui-même, seul sorciers que redoute Voldemort. Au début Il ne voulait absolument pas, mais Harry fut très persuasif et il finit par renoncée et les lui données.  
  
Harry atteint très vite le niveau d'un sorcier accomplit, mais il continuait pour devenir LE plus fort et tout faire regretter a se Voldemort. Il s'entraînait tout les soirs après les repas avec Dumbledore sur tout les sorts possible, et le soir sans écouter les conseilles des ses amis il sortait en douce pour continuer a pratiquer ces sorts. Se qui explique qu'il était si maigre et qu'il avait fait un burn-out lors de sa sixième année. Ainsi se fut la fin des cours particulier donner par Dumbledore mais pas ceux donner par lui-même.  
  
Il allait entrée cette année en septième année avec la très nette intention d'être le meilleur de tout l'école et ainsi montrée qu'il n'était pas un raté.  
  
Il avait fini son entraînement très tard dans la nuit. Le matin fut comme tout les matins depuis trois jours, Brutales.  
  
- Tu va tu enfin te lever espèce de petit fainéant qui ne pense qu'à dormir tu dois préparer le déjeuner alors grouille toi de t'habiller et descend dans la cuisine on commence a avoir faim.  
  
- Ouais! Ouais! Répondit Harry avant de se lever très doucement juste pour faire ragée encore plus son oncle Vernon.  
  
Il descendit dans la cuisine où il fut très bêtement reçut  
  
- Espèce de petit insolent ingrat et stupide par-dessus tout, murmurait oncle Vernon assez fort pour être compris par tout le monde, pas capable de se réveiller a des heures normal et tout sa a cause de cette espèce d'école que je ne nommerai pas.  
  
Harry s'assit a la table se retenant de ne rien dire pour ne pas faire empirer les choses. Il fermait fermement les poings tellement que ses ongles s'incrustait dans la peau et le sang commençait par petite goûte à couler sur ses paumes. Rouge comme une tomate il continuait d'écouter l'oncle Vernon en fixant son assiette.  
  
- ... Par-dessus tout il s'assit a la table sans même prendre le temps de servire notre fils qui doit lui concédé a contre c?ur ses vêtements. D'après se que je sais il est aussi ratée que son père...  
  
- Redite sa, défia Harry en se levant si vite que sa chaise frappa le mur derrière lui de plein fouet...  
  
- Ton père étais un raté, lâche, prétentieux, et SORCIER par-dessous tout.  
  
- Mon Père a moi a eu le courage de tenir tête face à la mort pour que je puisse survivre et il c'est fait tuée pour sa famille. Lui il ne se serrait^pas cacher derrière sa femme et son fils pour se protégé comme quelqu'un que je connais fais très bien d'ailleurs. Non il n'est pas un ratée, il était courageux et ben moi prétentieux que vous pouvez l'être.  
  
Harry hurlait de rage si bien que tante pétunia avait reculer jusque dans la cuisine et c'était emparée de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un pelle a oeuf. Dudley lui s'enfuit de la cuisine aussi vite qu'il le put, donc très lentement.  
  
- Espèce de petit... essayait de dire Vernon sans être capable de finir sa phrase tellement la rage était forte, Nous t'avons élevé, nous t'avons nourri, nous t'avons logé, nous t'avons fournis des vêtements...  
  
- Vous m'avez pris comme esclave, vous m'avez fait mangée des croûte de pain matin, midi et soir, vous m'avez fait dormir durant onze ans dans un placard en dessous de l'escalier et vous m'avez donnée les vieux vêtement de Dudley qui ne lui faisait pas tellement il est gros. J'aurais préféré allez vivre dans un orphelinat ou bien sur un banc de parc sa aurais été une bien meilleur vie.  
  
Harry sans prendre le temps de voir la réaction de son oncle, se rendit dans sa chambre avec la très nette intention de partir au plus vite. Il fit ses valise en y mettant juste se qu'il avait besoin pour poudlard et en laissant les vieux vêtement de Dudley en pile sur le plancher.  
  
Il appela son hibou qu vine immédiatement se poser sur son épaule et écrivit une rapide lettre pour son parrain.  
  
- Je voudrais que tu trouve Sirius le plus vite possible, apporte lui cette lettre je parts alors reste avec lui pour l'instant je dois me rendre sur le chemin de Traverse alors reste avec lui il te conduira a moi par la suite. Aller va et prend garde, Voldemort surveille les hibou alors fait toi petite.  
  
La chouette blanche comme neige lui mordilla le doigt et s'envola aussi vite qu'elle le put. Harry a l'aide de sa baguette fit rapetisser sa grosse valise pour la rendre de la taille d'un boite d'allumette et la mit dans ses poches de jeans beaucoup, beaucoup, trop grande pour lui. Puis avec sa pensé se fit disparaître et réapparaître dans le chaudron baveur. Qui était bondée de monde !  
  
Tous furent surpris de voir apparaître un jeunes garçon mais ils furent vite très bruyant lorsqu'il reconnurent Le Harry Potter. Il fut assaillit de question et de salutation de tout genre, mais visiblement son humeur massacrante prit le dessus sur les gens gentils qui tentait de lui parler. La foule se dispersa quand ils virent le feu qui traverser les yeux de Harry.  
  
- Tom, dit Harry essayant de se calmer, Je veux ta meilleur chambre ou bien encore mieux celle qui est la plus discrète.  
  
- Très bien monsieur Potter, se serras pour combien de temps, demanda le barman prénommer Tom?  
  
- Pour le temps qui reste avant la rentré a Poudlard, alors vous en avez une?  
  
- J'ai toujours se qu'il faut pour le Survivant, mais se serras un gallions par semaine est-ce que le prit vous va monsieur.  
  
- Je vous en donne deux par semaine si vous me permettez d'apporter mon chien avec moi, demanda Harry en pensant à Sirius qui devait le rejoindre.  
  
- Parfait suivez moi, conclut Tom en le conduisant dans une chambre sur l'étage. Ma meilleur chambre est la plus discrète elle se trouve au dernier étage, une suite de luxe.  
  
- Se seras parfait, merci, Tom.  
  
Le barman le conduisit a la dernière porte du dernier étage, la porte souvit sur une suite assez luxueuse un lit a baldaquin assez grand pour pouvoir y coucher 5 personnes et y être confortable dans un coin il y avait un très grand bureau parfaitement sculpter dans de l'érable. Une immense vitrine bordait le coter sorcier de l'immeuble donnant donc sur le chemin de Traverse. Une Grande Armoire faisant la grandeur d'un mur complet pouvait contenir des dizaines de robe et autre vêtement.  
  
- C'est une très belle suite Tom, je vais défaire mes bagages et me rendre a Gringotts pour chercher de l'argent pour vous payez vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient?  
  
- Absolument pas, venant de vous monsieur, les repas son servis au même heures qu'a l'accoutumer Alors j'espert que vous passerez un bon moment chez nous.  
  
Tom tourna les talons et fit marche arrière laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre. Ce dernier défit sa valise et disposa ses article sur son bureau Il mit une robe qu'il c'était acheter l'année d'avant et jeta les vêtements de Dudley.  
  
Il redescendit Vers le chemin de Traverse cette fois pour se rendre a Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, un bâtiment blanc et très grand qui contenait tout l'argent des milliers de sorciers de la Grande Bretagne.  
  
- Bonjours monsieur, dit un gobelin en avançant dans sa direction, puis-je me rendre utile en vous aidant?  
  
- Je souhaite me rendre à mon coffre pour y faire un retrait. Voici ma clée.  
  
- Très bien tout est en ordre suivez moi.  
  
..........  
  
- Nous y voila monsieur Potter, votre coffre a été recompter dernièrement et voila votre conte, dit le gobelin en lui tendant un parchemin.  
  
Galions : 54 373 Mornilles : 129 322 Noise : 99 385  
  
- Voila qui est parfait, dit Harry en pénétrant dans son coffre fort.  
  
Il prit un sac a dos qu'il avait eu l'intelligence "d'emprunter" a Dudley et le remplit a rebord de galion pour faire des achats pour mieux se vêtir. Finit pour lui la vie d'esclave, désormait il serrait comme son père l'était un riche sorcier et ne se ferrait pas prier pour le montrer.  
  
..........  
  
Sortit de la banque, Harry se rendit au magasin le plus riche en vêtement, madame Guipure prêts à porter et acheta une trentaine de robe qu'il fit livrer a ses appartements. Toutes les robe contenait un tant soit peut de rouge et or ou bien complètement noir, mais aussi des pantalons et des chandail pour les jours où il serrais en vacance comme les week-end.  
  
Ensuite il sortit du magasin, aillant passée une heure a essayer des robes de toutes sortes, et se rendit dans le prochain magasin. Mais avant de rentré, il fit appelle a un sort pour avoir en sa possession l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait fait.  
  
Il entra dans la boutique où il fut immédiatement accoster par le propriétaire.  
  
- Bien le bon jour, monsieur Potter, heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance, que puis-je faire pour vous?  
  
- J'ai quelque photo d'objet que je voudrais que vous reproduisiez, je paie en liquide et maintenant, répondit Harry sortant 100 galions et les photos de son père ou l'on voyait parfaitement ses nombreux objets de valeur.  
  
- 100 galions est beaucoup trop, monsieur Potter, la moitié serrais parfait.  
  
- Vous prenez les cents galions et vous les gardés pour vous payer des vacances à vous et votre famille, en retour je veux que ses objets sois terminer le plus vite possible. Quand se serras fais vous les livrez a Tom du chaudron baveur il me les transmettra lui-même !  
  
- Très bien monsieur Potter, je m'y mets de se pas.  
  
..........  
  
Harry continua de faire le tour des magasins se payant le gros luxe et dégustant une glace géante. Avant d'amorcée son retour vers le chaudron baveur alors que le soleil commençais a disparaître a l'horizon.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, dit Tom une fois qu'il fut entré dans le pub, j'ai reçut une bonne centaine de paquet livré pour vous je les ai tous mit dans votre appartement.  
  
- C'est parfait Tom voila pour vous, dit Harry prenant une poigner de galions, pour vous remercier et voila pour la suite.  
  
- Vous avez un bien grand c?ur monsieur comme votre père, dit le barman, plus vous vieillissez plus vous lui ressemblez. En passant monsieur, votre chien est arriver se matin je l'ai porter a votre appartement. Très intelligent d'ailleurs cette animal.  
  
- Merci Tom et veuillez a ne pas me dérangez pour la soirée sauf si la personne a une bonne raison, une très bonne raison.  
  
- Parfait monsieur, passer une belle soirée, le repas serras servit dans une heure. Si vous voulez je peux vous l'apportez à votre chambre.  
  
- Très bien donnez en pour deux pour mon chien.  
  
Harry monta les quelques marche et entra dans sa suite où des dizaines de paquet et de sac avait été disposer de façon a prendre le moins de place possible donc la moitié de l'immense chambre.  
  
Un gros chien ultra agité lui sauta dessus le faisant basculer dans son lit.  
  
- Salut Sirius, aller transforme toi ni a aucune chance qu'on t'attrape.  
  
Dans pop le sorcier maigre et piteux que Harry connaissait bien apparut devant lui. Sirius avait une de ses tête que l'on préfert éviter le plus possible. Il avait l'aire fous de rage.  
  
- Insonorus dit Harry en pointant le plafond, pour ne pas que les oreilles indiscrète ne puisse entendre leur discutions, allez sermonne moi.  
  
- Non mais quel idiot tu fais Harry, dit Simplement Sirius.  
  
- Merci, répondit Harry une pointe de sarcasme dans la voie, tu ne peux pas trouver mieux étant Le Sirius Black le maraudeur.  
  
- Pourquoi tu s fais sa Harry tu a faillit me faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai lut la lettre que tu m'as écrit, demanda-il sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre, tu aurais put au moins me le dire avant de foutre le camp de chez toi je serrais venu pour t'aider. Comment tu es venu jusqu'ici?  
  
- Sirius voyons tu me connais bien mal, plaisanta Harry, je peux transplanner, comme bon me semble.  
  
- Ha oui j'oubliait, mais bon sang tu aurais put m'écrire pour me dire se qui se passait ou bien a Dumbledore. Il a dut paniquer pauvre lui quand tu as quitté la protection qui entoure ton quartier.  
  
- Sirius, je suis bien comme je suis en se moment, je déteste ses crétins de moldus alors avant de faire une connerie je suis partit et personne a part toi ne trouve cela mal.  
  
- Qui sont ses personnes? Demanda Sirius, qui est au courent de ton départ a qui d'autre tu l'as dit?  
  
- Heu! ... hé! Bien... heu! ... ma chouette? Plaisanta Harry, non je m'apprêtait a leur écrire.  
  
- Non, dit aussitôt Sirius, Voldemort est déjas au courent de ton départ et il a déjà envoyer des mangemorts pour te retrouver.  
  
- Et alors, demanda Harry sans aucune peur?  
  
- Et alors, repris Sirius perdant presque patience, Et alors, Harry merde tu es aussi tête brûlé que ton père.  
  
- J'adore quand les gens me compare a mon père, dit Harry avec un sourire, mais le fait de me dire que je suis aussi tête brûlé.  
  
- Arrête de te foutre de moi, dans moins de deux jour des sorciers noir de toutes sorte vont débarquer sur le chemin de Traverse et donc sur toi.  
  
- Et Alors, dit encore Harry.  
  
Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et fut pris d'une rage incontrôlable, tellement que pour se calmer il se mordit la main assez fort pour le faire titubé et tomber la main en sang.  
  
- Sirius calme toi, le nombre de fois que je me suis trouver en face de Voldemort j'ai trouver un moyen de les tenir énerver et donc beaucoup moins en contrôle de leur moyen. Tu sais comment je fais.  
  
- Non, s'écria Sirius.  
  
- En restant impassible à tout éventualité même la mort.  
  
Sirius ne compris pas tout de suite mais quand il réalisa il se releva et se ressaisit.  
  
- Comme tu viens de me faire, dit simplement Sirius, Pareille comme ton père.  
  
Sur ses parole, Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry qui fut prit d'un rire incontrôlable.  
  
- Dit donc qu'est-ce que tu es aller acheter pour avoir autant de paquet que cela, demanda Sirius laissant tomber contre un Harry plus qu'obstiner.  
  
- Quelque truc pour encore plus ressembler a mon père. Des Vêtements et plusieurs autre choses tu veux m'aider avant le dîner à tout déballer.  
  
..........  
  
Devant le dîner que Tom leur prépara, Harry et son parrain discutèrent de tout et de rien.  
  
- Je revois encore James assit dans son lit a lire les livres de quidditch. Ou bien dans le jardin du manoir Potter. Vraiment dommage que Godric Hollow est été détruit par l'attaque de Voldemort.  
  
- Tu sais je pensais a une chose, dit Harry tout en mangeant, d'après les moldus, la foudre ne frappe qu'une seule fois sur une personne où bien une maison. Et si c'était pareille pour Voldemort.  
  
- J'y ai déjas penser Harry, mais Personne n'a voulut entendre mais dire de vouloir reconstruire le manoir.  
  
- Oui mais toi tu n'es pas Harry Potter Le Survivant, dit Harry avec un sourire, et moi j'ai pas besoin de personne pour avoir se que je veux. Seulement de ma baguette et de l'aide du meilleur parrain qui n'est pas sur terre.  
  
- Arrête de faire l'idiot, Je vais t'aider, bien sur, mais seulement si Dumbledore est d'accord et tu sais très bien qu'il veut seulement ta sécurité.  
  
- Alors je vais lui écrire se soir, conclut Harry, alors comment tu me trouve avec les bijoux de mon père.  
  
- Tu lui ressemble encore plus qu'avant, dit Sirius avec un sourire, tu sais moi et lui nous étions très lier, nous étions comme des frères j'étais comme le frère qu'il n'a jamais eut, nous étions liée par le sang, regarde.  
  
Sirius releva la manche de sa robe tout effilochée et montra son avant bras a Harry. Une cicatrice en forme de triangle couvrait la plus grande partie intérieur de son avant bras maigre.  
  
- À l'age de 11 ans, raconta Sirius, juste avant notre entré nous nous sommes promis un é l'autre que nous allions toujours être amis, et que même la mort ne pourrais nous séparer, alors nous avons fais le pacte de sang nous liant tout les deux. Quand j'était en quatrième années a Poudlard, ma famille entière a été tué aucun n'à survécu quand Voldemort c'est présenté seul. Je suis le dernier survivant de la race Black ensuite tout le monde me prenait en pitié tous sauf James qui avait vécu la même chose avec son père. Alors tout se qui lui restait était sa mère il adorait sa mère plus que tous sur terre, mais beaucoup plus que Lily. Nika, sa mère, ma accueilli chez eux et sa n'a fait qu'agrandir notre amitié. Quand nous étions en septième années, Nika c'est fais assassiner. Alors on c'est retrouver tous les deux seul au monde. Alors on c'est mit a faire des conneries de toutes sorte nous avons faillit être exclut de l'école, mais Dumbledore nous prenant en pitié nous garder mais sous conditions. Pas longtemps après Il a rencontré Lily et ils sont tomber amoureux mais je restait pour James comme son frère unique. Lily comprenait parfaitement. Quand nous avons fini notre éducation James et moi somme entrer dans les aurores du ministère, mais ne suivions pas les ordres ne souhaitant seulement tuée que les salaud qui ont détruit nos famille. Alors le ministre nous a foutu a la porte. Alors James et moi avons commencée a attaqué sans répits les Mangemorts a l'insu du ministère. Comme tu comprend nous avions deux ennemis les bons et les méchants ! Mais sans hésiter nous foncions tête baisser dans les problèmes. Les aurores tentait de nous mettre en prison et les mangemorts avait trouver des ennemis de taille.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passée ensuite, demanda Harry voulant en savoir le maximum sur son père et sa mère, mais aussi son parrain.  
  
- Plus tard Lily est accoucher de toi et ainsi tout ses arrêtés d'un coups James a arrêté immédiatement les attaques et se réfugia dans son manoir je le suivit. Alors tu as grandit dans le bonheur de tes parents qui t'aimait plus que tous, Ton père était d'une telle fierté de t'avoir eu qu'il en oublia les problèmes, Alors Voldemort fut attirer par ce soudain bonheur et aussi le manque de garde qu'avait maintenant James. Ne s'occupant que de ton bonheur il en oublia les sécurité qui faillirent et ainsi laissa Voldemort avec la prote ouverte. Ce dernier ne se fit pas priée et Attaqua, James, un grand sorcier le blessa de nombreuse fois il aurait put gagner contre Voldemort, mais ce dernier développa une force qui se multiplia a vu d'?il ses blessures se refermèrent instantanément et une protection contre tout sort se forma autour de lui. La puissance du mal était maintenant en lui. James n'ut aucune chance je le vit mourir sous mes yeux moi qui était retenu prisonnier par une cage de magie noir faillit en mourir en essayant de frapper tellement fort contre les barreaux que je perdit connaissance. C'est tout se donc je me souviens ensuite j'ai courut dans tout le pays pour attraper Queudver, mais la peur et la souffrance d'avoir perdu mon frère me mit a bout et Queudver tenta le tout pour le tout et cela marcha parfaitement. J'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchire en prison sur ma vie et que seulement la mort pouvait abrégé mais souffrance depuis que James était mort. Mais je voulais d'abord tuée le traite avant de m'enlever la vie mais quand je t'ai vu alors la tout a changer, maintenant je ne voulais que survivre pour tenir ma promesse que j'ai tenu avec James, le premier qui meurt l'autre doit s'occuper de sa famille. Alors tu es la seul famille qui lui reste et je veux tenir ma promesse.  
  
Tout les deux avait les yeux en larmes, tout les deux était toucher par cette histoire un voulant tout oublier et l'autre voulant en connaître d'avantage.  
  
..........  
  
Cher professeur Dumbledore,  
  
Je vous écrit pour une raison simple et a la qu'elle je tiens énormément. Si je me suis enfuit de chez ma tante et mon oncle, j'avais une bonne raison. Je me trouve pour l'instant chez Tom au chaudron baveur je me suis prit une chambre et invitée Sirius a venir avec moi me donnant ainsi une seconde protection.  
  
Mais je ne vous écrit pas pour cela, J'ai discutée avec Sirius de plusieurs chose et comme je n'ai nul part ou aller rester, je lui ai demander qu'est- ce qui restait du manoir Potter. Il m'a simplement répondu qu'il fallait quelque rénovation. Alors j'aimerais avoir votre autorisation pour avoir la permission d'ouvrire des travaux de réparation. Il me ferrait un honneur de connaître comment c'est dérouler la vie de mon père vu que je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui au moins je pourrais vivre comme lui.  
  
merci de votre compréhension  
  
Harry Potter  
  
- Sirius dit moi tu n'a pas d'autre vêtement, demanda Harry en regardant les vieux vêtement de son parrain.  
  
- Non pas vraiment, dit Sirius, mais je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'en achetée d'autre et je ne peut pas accédé mon coffre et encore moins aller essayer des robes.  
  
- Regarde dans mes robes s'il y en a une qui te fais, dit Harry, ensuite une petite sortie à la maraudeur sa te dirais.  
  
- À la perfection, dit Sirius en prenant une des grande robe de couleur noir qu'avait acheté Harry, merci Harry pour la robe re vais te rembourser quand je vais avoir de l'argent.  
  
- Ce n'est rien pour le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste, de toute façon s'il ne te faisait pas je t'en aurait acheter une pour te remercier et aussi pour ton cadeau vu que j'ignore ta datte de fête.  
  
- Le 14 juin, alors on y va à cette sortit en maraudeur dit Sirius avec un grand sourire avant de devenir un chien.  
  
Harry lui souri en retour et se changea lui en un e puissante jaguar de couleur noir parfait. Harry prit conscience que son parrain le voyait pour la première fois en s forme animagie. Tout deux sortirent sur le balcon et sautèrent de toi en toit en descendent un peu chaque fois. Puis rendu a un niveau suffisant pour que Sirius puisse sauter il descendirent des toitures et ils firent une grande balades en faisant quelques bêtise pour détendre leur aire un peut.  
  
..........  
  
- Dit moi Harry demanda Sirius, as-tu découvert tout les pouvoirs de ton animagie?  
  
- Non pas entièrement tout se que je sais se sont: agilité, rapidité, saut, dans ses trois domaine il est le meilleur mais les meilleur pouvoirs de mon animal ne se sont pas encore manifesté, mais je peux tout de même tenir le temps que je veux sous ça forme et je le contrôle parfaitement.  
  
- C'est déjas pas mal et il est magnifique et très agile, un très bon animal, d'après moi il est dans les 5 premier de la liste.  
  
- Troisième, répondit Harry avec fierté, le griffon, le lion et la jaguar. Le chien: dix-septième, le cerf: huitième, le loup: neuvième et le rat : avant dernier.  
  
- Je vois que tu t'es renseigner sur le animaux des maraudeur, oui Cornedrue était très fière d'être le huitième et le serrais encore plus s'il s'avait que tu étais dans les cinq même que je crois que sa tête brûlé serrait jalouse.  
  
- Tu aimais vraiment mon père, demanda Harry le plus sérieux du monde.  
  
- Oui, dit Sirius en baissant les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui c'était à nouveau former, comme je te l'ai dit: comme un frère, d'ailleurs tout le monde l'aimait.  
  
- Tout cela est injuste Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi, j'aurais aimé vivre avec mon père et ma mère avoir des parents qui l'aime et même qui me dispute, je n'ai jamais connue se que ça faisait que d'être aimée comme un fils, de rire et pleurer avec ses parents, de grandire dans le bonheur, bref d'être normal.  
  
- Si tu n'es pas normal Harry c'est parce que tu es mieux, crois moi tu es le garçon que tout homme rêve d'avoir comme héritier, surtout ton père, tu lui ressemble comme deux goûte d'eau et tu as le même caractère tu aurais été le garçon le plus aimée de son père, mais la vie t'a donner un autre chemin Harry celui qui ta mener au titre du survivant et du garçon le plus respecté et aimée de tout les sorciers. Au lieu de te morfondre, empêche Voldemort de faire la même chose qui t'es arriver a d'autre enfant. Combats et détruit, je sais que sais beaucoup, mais tu en es capable. Voldemort est un être puissant, très puissant, environ 100 fois plus puissant que Dumbledore, mais il a une faiblesse une grande que tu devras exploité pour le combattre, il n'a jamais connue l'amour où bien même l'amitié, il est l'être humain e plus seul au monde, il a des chiens de Garde, les mangemorts, mais il les détestes comme tu le sais très bien.  
  
- Comment dois-je y arriver, demanda Harry ne sachant comment réagir, je sais qu'il est de mon devoir de détruire le mal je l'ai toujours sut, mais je n'ai jamais trouver le moyen. Aide moi Sirius.  
  
- Je t'ai aidée Harry, répondit Sirius, Je te dis que Voldemort est seul au monde et que toi tu es plus qu'aimée, alors sert toi de cela, fait un discoure devant tout les sorciers assez âgée pour combattre Dit leur comment tu as vécu comment tu as souffert et il seront sous ton commandement les Humains sont des créatures très intelligente mais il ont besoin d'inspiration pour venir a leur fin. Pour l'instant il n'ont eu aucun sorcier qui valait la peine de suivre au combats, mais toi tu leur a apporter 14 ans de Bonheur et sans souffrance, ils vont t'écouter et te suivre parce qu'il t'aime et te respect à la vie et à la mort.  
  
- Je ne veux pas que gens meurt par ma faut, dit Harry, et s'ils me suivent ils vont risquée leur vit pour moi.  
  
- S'ils te suivent ils savent très bien dans quoi il s'emporte, mais il n'y a pas de victoire sans passée par les défaites Harry, cela va être dure au début mais je suis sur que tu trouveras une solution. De tout façon il devras y avoir des morts c'est une obligation dans les guerres. 


	2. Le nouveau

Le nouveau  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, comme toujours, la cicatrice en feu. Depuis quelques temps, Voldemort passait a l'acte presque tout les nuits et Harry commençait a en avoir plus qu'assez de tout ses attaques mais personnes ne voulait lui donner une façon pour tout comme les aurores être prévenue lors des attaques. Il devait trouver comment mais surtout sans l'aide de Sirius qui refuserait a cent pour cent qu'il combattre des mangemorts. Se n'était sur ment pas le courage n'y la force qui lui manquait pour combattre.  
  
Il avait eu énormément de mal à s'endormir a cause de se que Sirius lui avait dit dans la soirée. Il avait raison sur tout les points, il se devait en tant que Le Survivant de rebâtir un nouvelle empire ou règnerait que le bien. Mais tout d'abords il voulait avoir sa maison ou il pourrait s'entraîner encore plus fort que jamais et connaître ses ancêtres se qu'il devait faire par lui-même vu que personne ne voulait lui en parler.  
  
Sirius était étendu sur le lit qu'il avait fait apparaître avec la baguette de Harry et dormait paisiblement. Harry voulant faire une surprise a son parrain sortit en silence de la chambre et quitta le chaudron baveur en direction du chemin de Traverse.  
  
Il marcha quelques temps en faisant quelques achats un peu partout dont une dizaine de robe pour son parrain qu'il fit faire avec environ dix centimètre de plus que sa grandeur a lui. Il acheta aussi quelques objet que Sirius lui avait parlée et il se dirigea vers sa dernière destination.  
  
Arriver, il frappa a la porte et entra il fut accueillit par le propriétaire, M. Ollivender.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur Potter, lança-t-il, que puis faire pour vous.  
  
- Je voudrais passé commande pour un ami dans l'impossibilité de se rendre lui-même, répondit Harry, voila les indications.  
  
- 23 centimètre, bois d'hêtre avec un crin de licorne... commença le vendeur qui s'arrêta en plein milieu de la description, pour qui voulez vous cette baguette?  
  
- Un ami a moi, répondit Harry, pourquoi?  
  
- Parce Que la description de cette baguette est la même que celle du criminelle Sirius Black, s'inquiéta le vendeur, je me souviens de chacune des baguettes que j'ai vendu et je me souviens tout particulièrement de celle-ci.  
  
- Et alors, demanda Harry, je suis Harry Potter, et je fais confiance a cette Homme, s'il avait tué mes parents vous croyez que je lui ferais confiance a ce point. Non il ma prouver avec des très bon arguments qu'il est belle et bien innocent et que le coupable est cent pour cent sur Peter Pettigrow.  
  
- J'en était sur, dit le vendeur, les baguette qui contiennent des crins de licorne sont pour les braves les courageux et les plus fidèles sorciers qui soit. La baguette choisi le sorciers par ses particularité magique mais aussi ses valeur avec ses amis et ennemis. Et entre vous et moi j'ai toujours eu un faible pour son garçon du temps qu'il venait faire les quatre cents coups sur le chemin de Traverse c'est presque toujours moi qui le protègerait contre les punitions en le cachant dans mon arrière boutique.  
  
- Alors est-ce que vous voudriez bien me faire cette baguette pour mon parrain qui ne souhaite rien d'autre que le bien être de son neveu et pour attraper le traître et regagner sa liberté.  
  
- Bien sur monsieur Potter, et cela ne vous coûteras rien a condition que vous trouviez un moyen de me mettre en communication avec lui car je voudrais bien l'aidée a regagner la liberté.  
  
- Je verrai cela avec lui, répondit Harry, mais tout cela doit rester secrets pour le bien être de Sirius et surtout qu'il a besoin d'une baguette le plus vite possible cela aideras pour capturer le traître.  
  
- Elle serra prête se soir, je pourrais vous l'envoyez par hibou expresse, demanda le vendeur?  
  
- Non je vais venir la chercher de main propre, termina Harry, maintenant je vais repartir j'ai beaucoup a faire.  
  
Sur ce il sortit de la boutique et refit le chemin de Traverse en sens contraire et monta a ses appartements. Sirius était maintenant réveiller et buvait un café assit bien confortablement dans un fauteuil près du feu.  
  
- Salut Sirius, dit Harry en s'assaillant dans un autre fauteuil au coter de Sirius, Alors bien dormis dans un lit.  
  
- Sa c'est sur, répondit Sirius avec un sourire, alors ouest-ce que tu étais partit?  
  
- Je suis aller faire quelques achats sur le chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry en pointant les quelques sacs qui était empiler sur le sol, Pour toi Sirius.  
  
- Pour moi? Demanda Sirius en levant le nez de son café, et qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
- Des robes et autres trucs pour te rappeler de bon souvenir, dit Harry avec un sourire, aller va les ouvrire.  
  
Sirius déballa les paquets et enfila une des robes qui lui faisait a merveille. Il resta ébahi en voyant tout se que Harry lui avait donner. Il y avait des robes de tout les couleurs, des capes assortit, un éclaire de feu et autre truc comme une chaîne identique a celle que James avait offert à Sirius lors de son quinzième anniversaire. Ce dernier fut émut de se présent qui lui rappelait un bon souvenir de son meilleur ami.  
  
- Merci Harry c'est vraiment le plus beau cadeaux que tu aurais put m'offrir, James adorait quand je la portait car nous en avions chacun une et nous la montrions tout les jours et il en était fière c'était en quelques sortes notre marque.  
  
Harry parla à Sirius de Ollivender et de ses plans pour essayer de l'aider a se réhabiliter. Sirius resta pensif un bon moment. Il faisait confiance a cet homme qui l'avait couvert lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il faisait des bêtise, mais là on parlait de sérieux et de meurtre. Même si ce n'était pas lui il était tout de même celui q1ue l'on blâmait.  
  
Sirius finit par accepter et Harry et lui se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse et ensuite chez Ollivender, la boutique était comme tout l'été vide et Harry fut inviter a se rendre a l'arrière Boutique avec son chien.  
  
- Pour commencer monsieur Ollivender, débuta Harry, Sirius a accepter de venir vous voir mais avant je devais m'assurer que je puisse avoir votre entière confiance.  
  
- Si je suis ici est-ce que cela vous fais pour lui faire confiance? Demanda une voie familière derrière Harry.  
  
- Dumbledore, demanda Harry, que faites vous ici? ... heu je veux dire vous avez droit d'être ici mais... pourquoi?  
  
- Eh bien Monsieur Ollivender ma prévenu qu'il allait vous rencontrez et ils savaient aussi que vous alliez vous méfiez, alors il ma demandé de venir pour que vous lui fassiez confiance. Aller Sirius si vous me faites confiance vous pouvez vous transformer.  
  
Le chien de Harry jappa un coup puis se transforma sur l'?il abasourdis de monsieur Ollivender. Qui s'avança vers l'homme a l'aire miteux mais qui était arranger par le port d'une nouvelle robe ! Ollivender Le serra dans ses bras comme un père.  
  
- Bon sang comme tu as changé Sirius, dit-il, alors je veux tout savoir, comment tout sa c'est passée si tu veux bien me le dire.  
  
- Absolument, monsieur, mais pour cela il faudrait s'asseoir car c'est une longue histoire. Tout commence l'ors que James Potter apprend Qu'il est une des cibles principales...  
  
Deux heures s'écoulèrent les trois qui connaissait l'histoire se passait la parole. Monsieur Ollivender resta bouche bée quelques minutes remettant en place ses idées, suite a cela il se leva et tendit la main a Sirius.  
  
- Sirius, mon chère, tu pourras toujours conter sur moi, se n'est pas pour me croire mieux que les autres mais j'ai de l'influence sur le ministre de la magie, il est mon demi-frère, eh oui Cornelius Fudge est mon demi- frère.  
  
- Vous pouvez toujours essayer mais comme nous le connaissons il a peur que son monde retombe sous l'emprise de Voldemort alors il ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dit que Voldemort est revenu a la vie, dit Harry, c'est pour cela qu'il me traite de déranger.  
  
- Mon frère adore son poste de ministre alors il ne veut pas le perdre, dit Ollivender, mais je vais tout de même essayer de lui faire voir la véritée en face.  
  
- Nous vous faisons confiance monsieur Ollivender, dit Dumbledore en se levant, alors ne nous décevez pas et surtout passé une bonne journée.  
  
Sur se Harry suivit de Dumbledore ainsi que de Sirius qui c'était transformer en Patmol sortirent de la boutique et se rendirent à la chambre de Harry pour y discuter un peu.  
  
- Harry, commença Dumbledore, une fois installer, j'ai bien reçut la lettre que tu ma envoyé hier. Pour se qui est de ta maison, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant, depuis deux ans il y a des mangemorts qui font des recherches dans le manoir des Potter sous mes ordres car je voulais que dès que sois Sirius soit réhabilité sois que tu es fini tes études pour qu'ensuite tu puisse y faire ton repère. Alors pour ta sécurité je te dis non pas pour l'instant. Les fidèles de Voldemort on fait beaucoup de recherche dans cette maison suite a la chute de leur maître, ils s'y ont incrustée et on fais du manoir un repère pour leur expérience et leur entraînement. Depuis que Voldemort est revenu ils ont lever les voiles de cette maison et sont retourné a ses cotés ! Alors j'ai fait une demande au ministère pour que les aurores fouille de fond en comble cette maison.  
  
- Je suivrai votre demande, mais en attendant je voudrais pouvoir vivre dans une maison le temps que je ne détiennent pas la mienne. Pour cette année je vais finir mes vacances ici avec Sirius, mais je ne peux pas vivre éternellement dans une auberge et surtout qu'ici je ne peux pas m'entraîner aussi fort que d'accoutumer.  
  
- Je crois que tu t'entraîne trop mon chère Harry, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, mais pour se qui est de vivre dans une maison, tu pourras t'en louer une pour à partir de la prochaine été à aller jusqu'a ce que ta maison son fini d'être fouiller et reconstruite. En attendant tu peux venir a Poudlard avec moi et Sirius, tu auras tout liberté dans le château.  
  
- Parfait monsieur le directeur, juste le temps de ranger mes affaire et je vous suit, dit Harry en mettant dans les quelques sacs qu'il avait, le plus robes possibles.  
  
- Mon chère Harry, il ne te sert a rien d'apprendre tout les sorts possible pour te défendre et pour attaquer les mangemorts, mais tu ne sais même pas les simples sorts pour serrer tes affaires dans tes valises. Rangio Preparus sertis.  
  
Aussitôt dit que les robes et autre accessoires furent léviter par elle- même et il furent placer dans la simple valise de Harry. Il se mirent en route. Harry passa dire au revoir à Tom le bar man et il transplannèrent à pré-au-lard pour ensuite se rendre a Poudlard par la grande porte. Harry était content d'être revenu a Poudlard mais il trouvait qu'il serrait très seul durant se temps.  
  
**************************  
  
Les jours passèrent lentement, Harry s'entraînait toujours encore plus qu'avant maintenant qu'il avait tout a porter de main mais il suivait les bon conseilles de Dumbledore et prenait toujours ses soirées pour relaxer.  
  
Se soir là il voulut aller prendre une bonne bierre-au-beurre à pré au lard. Il partit donc par le passage secrets qui menait directement dans la boutique de bonbon de Pré-au-lard. Il sortit et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver devant le pub qui servait la meilleur boissons de tout l'Angleterre.  
  
Le pub était quasiment vide a cette période de l'année. Mais quelques personnes prenait un verre en ami tout en parlant de chose et d'autre.  
  
Harry buvait tranquillement son verre quand il entendit des cris s'élevant de la rue. Il se leva aussitôt sachant de quoi il s'agissait. Il sortit en trombe dans la rue et voyant les explosions qui s'accumulait dans le bas village, il transplanna devant la dernière boutique.  
  
- Qui va la, demanda la voie du mangemort que Harry décrivit comme celle de Lucius Malfoy, pousse toi de notre chemin ou tu serras tué.  
  
- C'est vraiment dommage, Lucius, dit Harry pesant sur ce dernier mot, ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêcheras de faire se qui me tente et pour l'instant je veux sauver des vies en combattant de crétin de mangemorts qui n'ont rien dans la cervelle.  
  
- Tu le paieras donc de ta vie petit voyou, dit Malfoy en s'avançant vers Harry, il faut payer quand l'ont insulte un Malfoy. ENDOLORIS  
  
Harry laissa le sort le frapper, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage en suite une lumière dorée émanât de son corps et le sort ressortit de Harry pour venir frapper Lucius.  
  
- Alors sa fait mal Lucius, demanda Harry avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux, il coûte chère que d'insulter un Potter au bout de sa force. Si je te tue ou bien si je t'envois en prison je ne pourrai plus m'amuser alors à la place je vais t'envoyer a une place ou tu ne pourras pas revenir avant quelques temps. D'abords je vais vous stupéfixier ensuite... Tu connais la magie elfique. Stupéfixe... Fëanor Calafalas Golradir Linwëlin ( Dans le Sahara tu serras transporter par les vents)  
  
Un coup de vents sortit de nul part et vient faire l'éviter les 15 mangemorts et il disparurent sans plus aucune trace.  
  
Les villageois sortir de leur maison pour venir voir se qui les avait sauver. Harry était accroupit sur lui-même et essayait de se remettre sur patte. Le pouvoir elfique demandait une très grande énergie que Harry devait développer. Des Hommes éteignait a l'aide de sort les feux qui brûlait sur les toits des maison du village et les femmes aidait les enfants et les sorcier âgé à sortir des maison pendant que d'autre sortait les blesser et les soignait.  
  
- Nous avons besoin d'aide le plus vite possible, un sort de magie noir fait flamber le pub et impossible de l'éteindre, dit un homme essoufflé  
  
- Je suis votre Homme, mais il me faudrait du chocolat pour reprendre de l'énergie et je vais m'en occuper, dit Harry se remettant tant bien que mal sur ses pieds.  
  
- Voila j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, dit le vendeur du magasin de Bonbon, aller manger et faites vite il y a des gens prit dans les flammes.  
  
Harry mangea le chocolat et transplanna devant le pub qui flambait de tout coter.  
  
- Je ne peut pas utiliser mon pouvoir éteindre les flammes s'il y a des personnes dans l'immeuble, cela les tuerait certainement. Alors tout ceux qui sont animagie me suivent nous devons sortir tout les personne de la le plus vite possible.  
  
Un griffon suivit du lynx, d'un loup, d'un chien et d'une chouette entrèrent dans le pub le griffon donna les ordres au autre qui se séparèrent pour chercher tout les personne présente. Heureusement, La propriétaire avait eu la bonne idée de regrouper tout les sorciers dans une pièce inflammable. Se fut plus facile que prévu de tous les sortirs de la. Le dernier a sortir fut Harry en griffon qui transportait cinq homme qui était tous évanoui a cause des fumée de tout se qui brûlait. Harry déposa tout les rescaper sur le sol plus loin et revient pour enfin éteindre le feu.  
  
- Maintenant que tout le monde recul et vite je devrai me servire d'une magie elfique pour l'éteindre alors ne rester pas si près sinon cela pourrait vous tuée... Golradir Súrion Elrohir Míriel Lenwë.  
  
Puis il leva la main vers le ciel aussitôt le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuage noir et un orage se mit a tomber. Mais bizarrement il ne tomba que sur le lieu ou les flammes brûlait et les gouttes d'eau n'était pas tout à fait normal. Non il était plutôt d'une couleur doré. Les flammes s'adoucirent immédiatement que la pluie leur toucha et le feu finit par finir. Le pub était presque entièrement détruit, mais les travailleur s'y mettrait dès que la pluie s'arrêterait.  
  
Harry se décida finalement d'arrêter la pluie et baissa les bras pour mettre fin à sont sort et tomba sur le sol, trempée, mort de fatigue.  
  
- Mangée sa monsieur, dit un homme lui tendant une chocogrenouille, sa vous redonneras de l'énergie.  
  
- Harry sa va, s'écria la voie lointaine de Sirius, qu'elle conneries tu as encore fait.  
  
- Merci Sirius, je vais bien, dit Harry essayant tant bien que mal de se relever, une bonne potion de madame pomfresh serrait très apprécier. Aller donne moi un coup de main.  
  
Sirius aida Harry a se relever et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour l'aider a le porter. Ils montèrent directement au bureau du directeur pour parler de l'attaque.  
  
- Entrer, dit Dumbledore de derrière sa porte... et prenez un siège...  
  
Harry et Sirius entrèrent dans la salle. Dumbledore était en grande discutions avec un parfait inconnue. Harry je te présente Ryan Martin, Ryan voici Harry Potter et Sirius Black.  
  
- Ravie de te connaître, dit Ryan en tendant sa main a Harry, Le Survivant qui me croira.  
  
- Je te serrerais bien la main, mais je n'ai pas la force de lever le bras, dit Harry sans même lever la tête qu'il tenait baisser par la fatigue.  
  
- Ce n'est rien j'aurai ma chance une autre fois, dit Ryan, Je viens du Canada mes parents se sont fait assassiner et Albus Dumbledore c'est présenter chez moi pour m'accueillir a l'école. Tu sais dans mon pays tu es une légende tout ceux qui te rencontre peuvent s'en vanter.  
  
- Heureux de l'apprendre, dit Harry levant un tant soit peu la tête pour d'écrire le jeune Homme devant lui.  
  
Ryan avait le physique d'un Homme de vingt ans. Il était musclée comme un Homme mur. Il avait les yeux vert claire avec le centre jaune cela faisait étrange mais c'était plutôt beau. Il avait les cheveux Brun coupée cour. Il portait un bandeau sur sa tête lui donnant un look de chanteur de rap. Il mesurait a peut près cinq pied dix pouces. Il portait un jeans lousse et un chandail de grande marque.  
  
Harry rabaissa la tête et Dumbledore vint aidée Sirius à l'asseoir sur un sofa ou il tombe et ferma les yeux pour se reposer.  
  
- Sirius, vu que tu connais déjas Ryan je te demanderais d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh, demanda Dumbledore, Harry a besoin de soin. Quand il ira mieux on lui demanderas se quoi c'est passée a pré-au-lard !  
  
- Oui monsieur, dit Sirius sortant de la pièce le plus vite possible craignant pour la santé de Harry je revins immédiatement.  
  
- Harry ne parle pas mais écoute moi, est-ce que tu le peux, demanda Dumbledore ou tu aimes mieux attendre de te sentir mieux.  
  
- Non aller-y dites moi tout, répondit Harry, je suis seulement fatigué.  
  
- Pour commencé, Ryan n'est pas le vrai nom de ce garçon, non il se nomme Círdan Elensar il est de la race des elfes de la forêt du canada. Je suis aller le chercher pour toi seulement et aussi pour qu'il termine sa scolarité. S'il est ici pour toi c'est parce que je sais que tu t'entraîne avec la magie des elfes et il va t'aider pour ton entraînement et pour t'apprendre d'autre sort elfique et aussi pour t'aider a mieux te contrôler, ne pas perdre rapidement tout ton énergie et te rendre plus résistant. Il fera tout cela pour toi mais toi tu devras l'aider a ce faire a l'école et entre toi et moi il pourrait être un très bon élément dans la guerre contre Voldemort alors il faudrait que tu passe du temps avec lui autant qu'avec Ron et Hermione. Tu devras donc lui montrer comment devenir animagie et les sort de magie humaine.  
  
- Un ami de plus ne ma jamais déranger alors pourquoi pas lui, dit Harry sans ouvrir les yeux, Comment je doit l'appeler?  
  
- Tu doit m'appeler Ryan quand il y a d'autre personne en notre présence et vu que mon nom elfique est trop compliquer tu peux m'appeler Ryan aussi le reste du temps.  
  
- Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur a plaisanter, dit simplement Harry, mais que fait Sirius j'aurais eu le temps de mourir deux fois.  
  
- Il arrive, dit Simplement Ryan dans treize seconde bien compter, Aller compter.  
  
Exactement 13 secondes plus tard Sirius entra dans la salle suivit de madame pomfresh qui était dans tout ses états.  
  
- Cet enfants ne peut pas être normal comme tout les autres, dit madame Pomfresh, toujours a ce chercher des problèmes. Aller avale sa.  
  
- Il est mieux que normal, dit Sirius, il est mon neveu et c'est le fils de James Potter.  
  
- Oui sa je le sais lui aussi était toujours a s'attirer des ennuis, dit madame Pomfresh se rappelant des souvenirs, mais lui, Harry, il est encore pire.  
  
- J'adores quand on me compares à mon père, dit Harry retrouvant ainsi son énergie grâce au potion de madame Pomfresh, Je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi passer une bonne nuit.  
  
- Harry, attend, dit Dumbledore, montre à Ryan ou il va dormir, il est dans les septième années de Gryffondor.  
  
- Très bien monsieur le directeur, suit moi Ryan, nous avons une dizaine d'escalier à marcher alors ne me perd pas.  
  
- Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit poliment Ryan sortant après Harry, à demain matin.  
  
********************  
  
- Bon sang vous devez faire cette route tout les matins, demanda Ryan, sa doit vraiment être difficile a la longue.  
  
- On s'habitue, tu vas t'y faire toi aussi, tu verras. Le Survivant, dit Harry devant le tableau de la grosse dame en rose.  
  
- Très bien choisi pour mot de passe n'est-ce pas, demanda Ryan, le Survivant?  
  
- Je voudrais bien parlée encore un peu mais je suis crevé alors passe une bonne nuit ton lit est au dernier étage tu verras ton nom sur ton lit.  
  
- Passe une bonne nuit Harry, dit Ryan, moi je vais rester quelques minutes ici je monte après.  
  
Harry monta les marches et se laissa choire sur son lit ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ses lunettes et s'endormis sur ses draps et avec ses vêtements.  
  
***********************  
  
- EY Harry, s'exclama la voie de Ryan dans le rêve de Harry, aller réveille toi, bon sang il est 2 heure de l'après midi. Sirius te cherche il est en bas dans la salle commune.  
  
- J'arrive dans quelques minutes, dit Harry prenant bien son temps pour se réveiller parfaitement, Je vous rejoins.  
  
Ryan redescendit dans la salle commune tendit que Harry se levait, s'étirait et prit des vêtements pour se changer. Il rejoignit ensuite Sirius et le nouveau dans la salle commune.  
  
- Alors bien dormis paresseux, demanda Sirius, aller Dumbledore nous attend pour que tu lui raconte ton histoire, il y a un petit déjeuner qui t'attend dans le bureau du directeur. Tu viens?  
  
- Ouais! Je viens, dit Harry s'étirant et baillant à nouveau, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas dormis comme sa.  
  
*************************  
  
- ... Et la Sirius arriva et me conduisit jusqu'ici, termina Harry, je peux avoir mon petit déjeuner j'ai faim.  
  
- Ouais! Bien sur, dit Dumbledore en faisant claquer ses doigt pour faire apparaître un repas pour cinq personne que Harry mangea seul.  
  
- Bon je vois que tu as utiliser de puissant sort de magie elfique si je ne me trompe pas, dit Dumbledore en regardant Ryan qui aquiesca, et d'après se que je connais sur l'elfique tu aurais du tomber avant la fin du premier sort mais je dois me tromper.  
  
- Non pas vraiment, répondit Ryan, la résistance et la puissance peut être augmenter par la peur de quelques choses, Harry a sur ment eu peur pour sa vie ou la vie des gens qui était présent se qui a fait augmenter son niveau de testostérones et qu'il a put de se fait le faire tenir debout jusqu'a se que tout espoir soit revenu.  
  
- Je comprend, dit Harry, amis cela ne me satisfait pas du tout, je veux connaître tout les trucs possible pour améliorer ma résistance.  
  
- Dans mon pays nous faisons beaucoup de sport, dit Ryan, l'entraînement physique est un très bon moyen d'améliorer la résistance. Moi je jouais de trois a cinq heure au basket-ball tout les jours cela améliore la condition physique mais aussi la puissance magique. Étrange vous direz non pas vraiment. Un Sort est lancée par un sorcier d'un certain niveau. Le sort serras plus puissant si le sorcier est en pleine forme alors qui s'il est fatigué le sort perdras de sa puissance. Alors l'entraînement physique donne encore plus de résistance par la condition physique.  
  
- On n'a pas d'autre sport que le quidditch ici, dit simplement Harry.  
  
- Un très bon sport, mais c'est le balai qui force pas le joueur, je te conseille un petit entraînement tout les matin, pour commencer tu cours ensuite tu fais des redressement assit et des pompes un très bon début ensuite tu fais d'autre entraînement pour grossir les muscle se n'est pas pour me croire mieux que les autre que je me fais des muscles mais pour mieux performer en magie se qui est le meilleur pour cela se sont les appareille de musculation moldus et je suis sur que Harry Potter Le Survivant peut facilement sans procurer.  
  
- ouais mais ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on les mettre, demanda Harry en regardant le directeur?  
  
- Je peux vous donner accès a une chambre personnelle ou vous allez pouvoir tout placer et pour se qui est des appareilles je peux m'en procurer avec monsieur Weasley qui en à sur ment déjas décontaminer de sortilège.  
  
- Bon est-ce que tu es prêt Harry nous allons commencée immédiatement, demanda Ryan, va chercher des vêtements plus sportif et nous allons aller courir.  
  
- Désoler mais je n'ai que des robes, répliqua Harry, pas de vêtement pour courir.  
  
- Allons a notre dortoire je vais t'en donner, dit Ryan, j'en ai plus qu'il ne faut.  
  
Ils montèrent à leur dortoire ou Ryan fouilla ses valises et y sortit un pantalon noir lousse, un chandaille serrer pas de manche, mais vut la taille de Harry il serrait assez grand comme chandail.  
  
Ils firent le tour du parc deux fois avant que Harry ne tombe plus qu'ésouffler Ryan lui était a peine fatiguer. Harry se releva tant bien que mal et par détermination il refit deux tour. Ensuite Ryan et lui firent des pompes Harry et la force de ses bras ne en purent supporter plus de 10. Se fut ensuite le tour de redressement assit suivit de dizaine d'exsercise.  
  
Ils montèrent bien réveiller a leur dortoire et prirent une douche pour se décrasser et mirent une robe beaucoup plus confortable puis descendirent prendre un repas bien mériter.  
  
- Après quelques jours tu pourras en prendre plus tu sais Harry, dit Ryan alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement, et tu verras tu vudras le faire tout le jours même si tu a attein ton plus haut niveau de résistance, cela débloque les voies respiratoire et tu te sens mieux mieux le reste de la journée.  
  
Harry et Ryan passèrent une bonne journée a visiter le reste du château pour que Ryan puisse se familiariser avec les nombreux couloire et passage secrets qu'il contenait. Harry découvrit rapidement que Ryan avait un sens de l'humour extrême, il était toujours entrein de dire des blagues et de faire de stupiditer un peux comme Sirius quand il était jeune. Alors Harry s'attache rapidement a ce garçon et ils devirent ami rapidement. 


	3. reception

Harry prennait de plus en plus de cours avec Ryan sur tous les pouvoirs elfiques. Harry en connaissaient beaucoup plus que Ryan l'imaginais. En faites Ryan se doutait que Harry devait être l'homme le plus éduqué en elfique sur la terre. Ses parents lui avait beaucoup parlé des pouvoirs que le survivant pouvais dévlopper, mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il le soit autant. Mais dans son pays les gens le nommait Elerossë Tinehtelë sont nom en elfe en faites. Harry parlait maintenant parfaitement l'elfique et pouvait discuter avec Ryan en elfe.  
  
Harry courait tout les matins et suivait les conseilles de Ryan la lettre pour mieux performer. Il arrivait maintenant a suivre Ryan avec un peu de difficulté mais il y arrivait. Ryan lui montra aussi quelques autres trucs elfiques comme les connaissances et aussi a magnier les armes utiliser pas le elfes. L'arc a flèche qu'il maitrisait a la perfection. L'épé magique, bien entendu, il se servit de l'épé de gryfondore qu'il trainnait maintenant en tout temps sous sa cape dans un foureau accrocher dans son dos.  
  
De son coter, Ryan continuait a dire des stupiditers pour donner un sourrir a Harry et ainsi lui retirer tout ces pensers noir qu'il gardait en tête depuis bien des années. Il connaissait maintenant très bien tout les couloires utiliser par les élèves et aussi quelques uns que Harry connaissait et utilisait pour avoir un peu de clame. Il avait commencé son entraînement d'animagie et avaçait trèes lentements d'aprèes les perfomances que Harry avait démontrer. Harry avait deux formes d'animagie bien que personnes ne le soupsonnait. Tout le monde croyait qu'il n'avait que la jaguar mais il était aussi un griffon. Il tennait a garder cette formes cacher et il fut bien content que personnes ne l'est reconnue et qu'il était trop paniquer pour faire le lien entre lui et le griffon.  
  
- Dis moi Ryan sa te dirais d'aller faire un tour a Pré-au-Lard, il y vende de très bonne boisson les meilleurs dans tout le pays.  
  
- Ouais mais on vas aller le dire a Dumbledore ou Sirius au cas oèu il nous chercherait.  
  
- Première leçon, dit Harry pour devenir quelqu'un de connue et de respecter dans l'école tu dois arrêter de faire du lèche botte aller viens ils ne sauront même pas vu que je passe par un passage secrets que seul très peu de personnes connaisse.  
  
- Ok mais si ils s'en rendent conte ses toi qui ma forcé, dit Ryan en le suivant dans les couloirs.  
  
- Ouais t'inquiète pas pour sa.  
  
Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée a Pré-au-Lard et si amusèrent comme des fous. Ils burent une dizaine de bierre au beurre avant de partir du bar titubant quelques fois sous l'effets de la boison. Ils étaient telement en rire qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas a reprendre le passage secrets.  
  
-Bonjours messieurs, dit la voie de Dumbledore, comment c'est passé votre journée? Je vais me taire pour cette fois, vu que vous passez votre été entre ses murs mais la prochaine fois prévener moi. Oh et si Sirius vous cherchait dites-lui que vous étiez avec moi.  
  
Dumbledore repartit sur ses pas avec un sourrir sur les lèvres. Laissant deux jeunes très surpris. Ils finirent par débloquer et marchèrent en direction de leur dortoire. Toujours surpris mais en rire et Sirius les trouva comme sa.  
  
- D'ou venez-vous, demanda t'il furieux, tu as encore fais des bêtise?  
  
- Je suis content de voir la confience que tu as en moi Sirius, dit Harry toujours avec son sourire en coin, si tu veux tout savoir va voir Dumbledore nous étions avec lui. Il voullait discuter avec nous.  
  
- Ouais on verras cela, allez vous coucher maintenant, c'est la rentrer demain et il ne faut pas manquer l'arriver du train.  
  
Harry et Ryan furent réveiller trèes tôt par Sirius pour qu'il se préparent et aide les enseignants a préparer l'arriver des élèves dans la soirer. Harry était très content, il allait voir ses amis Ron et Hermione dans la journée et ils pourraient leur présenter Ryan mais il était sur qu'il allait l'adorer et l'accepter dans leur clan. Harry, une fois habillée descendit avec Ryan vers la grande salle ou Dumbledore discutait avec les autres enseignants qui était arriver le jour même. Harry s'assit avec Ryan a la table des Gryffondors et mangèrent tout en discutant. Ryan voullait que Harry lui parle de Ron et Hermione. Ryan écoutait mais parraissait nerveux. S'en doute a cause de l'arriver des élèves et a cause de sa répartition.  
  
Harry le rassura lui disant qu'il allait être a Gryffondor a cent pour cent.  
  
- Tu sais le choixpau voulait m'envoyer a Serpentard, dit Harry avec un sourir en coin, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que j'était un Griffondor.  
  
- Il t'a écouter, demanda le nouveau, il a écouter ce que tu lui as dit.  
  
- Ouais, alors l'oublie pas et pense que tu veux être a Gryffondor et le choixpau te placeras où tu veux.  
  
- Merci du conseil, je l'oublierai pas, je ne cherche pas a me mettre ennemis avec le survivant.  
  
- Arrête de m'appeller comme sa, je suis Harry sais tout rien d'autre et encore moin dieux le sauveur.  
  
Ils rirent de bon coeur suite a cette annonce puis il arrêtèrent quand Dumbledore vint les voirs.  
  
- Alors vous mengez bien?, dit-il en s'asseyant à leur coter, j'ai vous vous parlez pour cette après midi.  
  
- Nous somme tout ouie, dit Harry souriant, ici maintenant?  
  
- Oui bien sur, tout le monde vous connais et savent ce que j'ai a vous dire. Alors voila, vous êtes sans ignorer que Voldemort en veux a Poudlard depuis toujours alors d'après des sources que je nommerai pas, il va y avoir une attaque contre les élèves aujourd'hui. Les mangemorts vont attaquer le train alors qu'il passeront du coter sorcier, cet-à-dire a environ 200 kilomêtres des protections du château. Je sais que vous avez la puissance de nous venir en aide. Alors si vous acceptez vous nous accompagnerez pour repousser l'attaques.  
  
- Pour moi c'est toujours d'accord, dit Harry redevenant sérieux, quand on parle de mangemorts a mettre en prison je suis votre homme.  
  
- Moi de même dit Ryan, je suis volontier pour participer à la résistance.  
  
- Très bien alors rendez-vous ici à 18:00 nous trouverons un moyen de vous portez avec les autres jusqu'a la bas. Alors pour ce qui est de la répartitions, Ryan tu resteras dans l'entrer jusqu'a ce que l'on t'apelle. Ensuite tu viens devant le professeur McGonagall et tu mets le choixpau il te mettera dans une maison.  
  
- Oui Harry m'a tout expliquer, dit Ryan, du début à la fin.  
  
- Très bien dans se cas, Harry a ton tour. J'ai cela pour toi, pour l'instant tu es le seul qui peux l'être et cela te donneras accès a l'école entière pour ton éducation personelle.  
  
Dumbledore avait mit un badge avec PC écrit en lettre d'or. Préfet en chef. Harry était content il était le préfet en chef de Poudlard, avec sa il allait avoir droit a tout les prévillèges.  
  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas trouver personne pour être le deuxième préfet en chef alors tu serras le seul et tu aurras donc ta chambre personelle. Tu pourras y faire se que tu veux, mais tant que ça reste en règle et si tu veux invité quelqu'uns a rester avec toi eh bien il y a deux lits dans deux chambre différente. Alors ta petite amie pourras partagé ton appartment.  
  
- Quand j'en aurrai une, dit Harry tout souriant mais je suis content du privilège. Merci dit Harry prenant le badge et le mettant dans c'est poches.  
  
Dumbledore les salua et partit en direction de la table des enseignants. Harry discuta un peu avec Ryan avant d'aller visiter sa chambre de préfet en chef.  
  
Une statut de Scorpions géants gardait l'entrer. Il donna le mots de passe en elfe, ce qu'il avait choisi: Ingwë Telemnar qui voullait dire jaguar et griffon, ses deux animagi. La statut gardait l'entré de la plus belle chambre que Harry a eu durant tout sa vie. Les murs était rouge avec des bandes dorées quelques tableau d'animaux était accrocher sur les murs. Une immense cheminée contenait un feu ardent de couleur vert. Trois prote ornait le murs du fond. La première était la chambre que Harry c'était réservé, avec un grand lits en chène avec une baie-vitré donnant sur le parc des étagère couvraqit un ,mur entier pour qu'ils puissent y mettre ses vêtements et autres. Une porte sur la droite mennait a une salle de bain géante comme tout les salles d'eau qu'utilisait les préfets. Une baignoire grande comme une piscine, une garde rob pleine de robe de chambre et encore plus.  
  
Harry s'assit dans l'un des sofas que contenait le salon près du feu et discuta avec Ryan jusqu'a se que l'heure arrive. Ils descendirent dans le Hall d'entrée oèu les enseignants se préparrait pour partir à la chasse au mangemorts.  
  
- Bon Harry tu vas venir avec moi et toi Ryan tu vas avec Minerva, nous vous ferons transplanner, annonça Dumbledore.  
  
- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais certaine attaque de Voldemort mon donner le gouts d'avoir un moyen de fuir, dit Harry heureux de se qui va se passer, Alors je me suis permis d'apprendre a transplanner.  
  
- J'avias oublier, dit Dumbledore, Sirius me l'avait dit, tant mieux comme cela je n'aurrai pas besion de te surveiller si sa tourne mal. Alors Ryan tu vas avec Harry et soyez tous très prudent.  
  
Harry sortit suivant les enseignants. On voyait nettement la leueur dans ses yeux. De la détermination mélanger à son sens surnaturel de courage. Il sortit sa baguette et tira d'un cout sec sur la lame qui reposait dans son dos. d'un coter la baguette de l'autre l'épé il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme partant en guerre.  
  
- N'oublie pas, dit Ryan, les genous fléchits, le bras moitié du corps pas plus haut.  
  
Ryan redisait les derniers conseil pour bien magnier l'épé. Harry lui répondit avec des signes de tête tout en continuant son chemin avec détermination. Ryan vérifia si son équipement était ajusté et tira lui aussi son épé de forme élfique.  
  
Harry prit le bras de Ryan puis transplanna a l'endroit que Dumbledore avait dit plustôt. Puis ce dernier donna les expliquation et les endroits que l'on devait couvrir.  
  
- Que tous ceux qui sont animagie fouille les alentoures dans la forêt pour ne pas nous faire prendre au piège. Envoyez nous un signial si vous trouvez quelques choses.  
  
Harry aquiesca puis entra dans la forêt sous la formes d'animagie. Il fut très surpris par le changement qu'avait subis son animal. Surment dut a son entraînement. Il avait de puissant muscle sur chaques pouces de son corps, son pelage était d'un noir parfait. Ses puissantes pattes n'avait aucun mal a le supporter et a courir a une vitesse bien au dela de se qu'il pouvait imaginé. Il devait avoir prit dix pouces de hauteurs et au moin vingts pouces de largeur. Il ouvrit la geul pour laisser voir ses cros d'un blanc parfait et très afiler. Il voulut tester sa puissance il donna un puissant coup avec ses pattes arrières pour sauter mais il y alla un peu fort vu qu'il se retrouva bien au dela du niveau de camoufflage qu'offrait les arbres. Il vit alors qui redescendait du mouvement un peu plus a l'ouest.  
  
Il retomba sur ses pattes t'elle un parfait félin et donna tout sa puissance et courrut en direction de l'ouest. Avec agiliter, il arrêta dès qu'il entendit les echos des voies.  
  
- Le maître nous ordonnes d'attaquer le train qui ammène les élèves vers Poudlard, dit le mangemort au centre d'un cercle former par une centaine de mangemort. Certain de nos alliées vont nous rejoindre par plusieurs endroit. Vous devrez être prèts car le train ne s'arrêteras pas pour nous laisser entrer.  
  
Harry retourna sur ses pas voyants les mangemorts avancer dans sa direction. Il s'avait tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Il courrut avec tout sa puissance puis se rendit prèes des railles de train ou Dumbledore s'entretenait avec les autres explorateur.  
  
- Personnes n'a rien trouvé et n'a rien vu, demanda t'il, il devrait arriver en transplannant alors rester sur vos garde.  
  
- Pas la peine, dit harry se retransformant, ils arrivent dans cette direction et ils sont une centaine. Ils ont dit que certain de leurs alliés devrait arriver dans différente direction, mais ils n'ont pas spécifiés qui et comment.  
  
- Tu es sur de se que tu assinus, demanda Albus?  
  
- Certain, alors je conseille a tout le monde de se dispercer et de ne plus rien dire. Surtout rester sur vos garde Les gens qui lance la mort mérite la mort. Alors n'isiter pas et n'ayer aucune pitier car eux il n'en auront aucune.  
  
Ils s'exécutèrent les ordres données par le garçon si déterminer qui se mit en première ligne pour attendre les troupes de mangemort.  
  
Ceux ci arrivèrent Harry ne se fit pas prié pour passer a l'attaque Avant même qu'ils n'urent le temps de voir qu'il était attendu que cinq d'entre eux mourrurent sous les sorts de Harry. Il lançca plusieurs sort et tua prèes de vingt-cinq mangemorts avant que ceux-ci commence a attaquer et que les enseignant et Ryan. Ce dernier non plus ni alla pas de main molle et lançant des sorts elfique tuant sur le coup. Harry mit sa baguette dans sa poche il planta son épé dans le sol. Il mit les deux mains deavant lui paume façe aux mangemorts et lança un sort ultra puissant: Ingwë Tîwele Taurnil Anwamanë Dínendal Tîwele. Un vent s'éleva et se fut un vision horrible que personne ne voudrait voir dans une vie.  
  
Les mangemorts fondirent sur place comme si un feu ardent invisible leur passait dessus, la peau fondait et leur visage se déformait. on pouvait voir leur os noircir avant qu'il ne tombe en un tas de poussière. La première attaque était terminer, mais personne ne voullait détourner leur regard. On pouvait lire dans leur yeux de la frayeur comme si un telle sort ne devrait pas existé. Même Dumbledore s'emblait incapable de dire quoi que se soit. ses yeux était fermé et sa figure toutes démonté. Puis finalement il tourna les yeux vers Harry qui regardait la scèene comme si de rien n'était. Puis Dumbledore avec son regard triste qu'il lançait a Harry se détourna puis se plaça sur les railles pour voir si le train arrivait. Les enseignants lançèrent un regard effrayer à Harry puis se rendirent prèes du vieux sorcier qui s'emblait tout défait. Personne ne disait quoi que se soit, Ryan lui s'embla tout a fait normal.  
  
- Dit moi Harry tu réussit toujours a tenir debout a près cela, demanda t'il avec un léger sourire, tu me surprend.  
  
- Ouais ben tu es le seul qui déteste autant que moi les mangemorts, alors que eux, dit-il en pointant les enseignants figée par la terreur, il n'accepte pas que des criminel soit exercuter.  
  
-Oui mais toi, tu as le coeur solide et plein de haine envers eux et moi eh bien je suis un elfe je ne ressent aucune tristesse a se qu'un homme meurt.  
  
Soudain un froid glacial envahis les kilomètres a la ronde tout le monde cherchait dout sa pourrait venir, mais Harry lui se tourna immédiatement vers l'est de l'autre coter des railles Il se tranforma en jaguar et fonça entre les arbres dans la direction qu'il regardait. Il s'avait exactement se qui l'attendait, mais il voullait avoir un avant goûts.  
  
Des détraqueurs marchait en direction de leur poste d'attente. Il devait être au moin deux cents mais cela ne dérangea point Harry qui retourna sur ses pas pour se positionner. Les professeurs cherchait toujours l'endoit et la chose où ils allaient être attaqués. Il se retransforma puis pointa sa baguette vers la forêt face a lui, ou il veniat de sortir.  
  
- Des détraqueurs, dit-il, deux cent, mettez vous en rang et attaquer droit devant vous.  
  
- Ils seront là dans 19 secondes, dit Ryan, 15...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1  
  
Harry ne se fit pas prié et lui et Ryan faisant confiance au pouvoir de l'elfe lancèrent leur sort de destruction de détraqueurs. Ces derniers furent surpris mais moins que les mangemorts. Harry lançait sort après sort après sort. Mais cela n'aboutirait a rien. Encore une fois il rengea sa baguette et dit a l'elfe de faire de même. Ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait fait alors ils prononcèrent d'une même voie: Elrohir Calafalas.  
  
Tous furent figée par le sort. Harry ne voullait pas les effrayées plus alors il utilisa se sort. Les détraqueurs était figé et les enseignants aussi. Harry et Ryan avancèrent vers les détraqueurs calmement.  
  
- Étrange comment ils sont laides ces créatures, dit Harry avec un sourire, regarde comme ils sont stupide comme ca.  
  
- Nous devrions abrèger leur souffrances tout les deux dégainèrent leur épé puis en un seul coup très bien coordonné ils ne touchèrent pas leur cible mais les détraqueurs restants furent tranchée en deux avant de disparaître complètement.  
  
C'est a se moment que le train passa plusieurs tête le regardait. Les enseignants figée quelques fois dans de situations assez drôle et Harry et Ryan essuyait leur lames tachée de sang avec leur capes.  
  
Harry avec un simple sort dégela les enseignant qui reprirent leurs esprits et leurs contrôles de leurs membres.  
  
- Harry, Ryan, je vous veux dans mon bureau immédiatement, dit Dumbledore avec une voie sévère. Les enseignants allez à la grande salle et faites comme toujours je dois parler a ses deux jeunes hommes.  
  
Harry regarda Ryan puis transplanna devant les grilles de fer forger puis marchèrent vers les portes de Poudlard. 


	4. Quelques changements

Quelques changements  
  
Harry et Ryan attendirent patiament que le professeur Dumbledore commence a leur parler mais pour l'instant il restait plante la et ne disait aucun mot faisant le tris dans ses emotions et ses souvenirs. Il etait furieux sa on pouvait le voir de loin mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'extraire. Harry commencait a s'impatienter et cela aussi se voyait. Dumbledore soupira et pris une grande respiration puis...  
  
- J'espert que vous etes contient que plusieurs centaines de personnes vous on vue commettre des actes terribles, et que vous pourriez etre juger tres severement. Si le ministere finit par l'apprendre, vous n'avez pas grand chance de vous en sortir sans une petite escapade en prison pour au moin dix ans. Si fudge apprend cela vous serrez conduit a Azkaban sans proces.  
  
- Comme il l'a si bien fais avec Sirius, murmura Harry dans sa barbe asser fort pour que tout le monde comprennent. Non ma determination est assez forte que meme si ils m'envoie a Azkaban je vais m'echapper et continuer a combattre tous ses sales cons qui tues pour rien.  
  
- Avec se dont j'ai ete temoin aujourd'hui, dit Dumbledore les yeux petillant, je pourrais vous considerez comme des mangemorts pour avoir tuer de sang froid tous ses hommes.  
  
- Se sont des tueurs qui ne merites rien de mieux, s'ecria Harry en se levant, meme si ils sont des hommes de la meme races que moi il se mette a travers de mon chemin qui me conduira un jour face a celui qui a tuer mes parents.  
  
- Si ce n'etais que de moi, dit Dumbledore en se levant plus que furieux et en pointant Harry du doigts, je vous aurrais arreter et jeter en prison et j'aurais briser votre baguette.  
  
Harry se leva et tendit sa baguette a Dumbledore de facon a le defier, avec les yeux que Harry faisait a se moment, tout le monde aurrais flancher. Debout du haut de ses 5 piend 11 pouces avec ses yeux vert enflammer et son visage crisper, il aurrait fait peur a n'importe qui telement la hainelui remontait jusqu'au cerveau.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour briser ma baguette et appeler les aurores, demanda Harry toujours aussi menacant, vous ne le ferez pas parceque vous savez que je suis le seul qui ne flanchit pas devant Voldemort et pour tout les sorciers je suis un dieu alors vous n'alez pas me mettre en prison mais vous allez faire comme toujours et tout me cacher. Mais je vous previens Albus, je ne suis plus un enfants et meme la mort ne pourras pas m'empecher d'arriver a mont but.  
  
- Harry... commenca Dumbledore sans pouvoir continuer...  
  
- Je suis comme je suis, personne ne pourras me changer, dit Harry se dirigeant vers la porte, a part mes parents mais ils sont mort et tous sa par la faute de Voldemort je vais les vengers je le jures et je nous vous demande rien Albus autre que si vous avez quelques choses a me dire venez me le dire n'esiter pas mais que cela soit important car vous venez de faire une chute libre de le rang des personnes que je respectais vous etes rendu bien bas....  
  
"Je vous considerais comme un pere mes je me suis tromper ...  
  
Sur se ils sortit suivit par Ryan qui etait prit d'un fou rire, lui qui etait un elfe n'avait rien a subir comme cela pour eux si tu tues un homme tu recevait une plainte puis tu retournait jouer avec tes amis.  
  
- Vous etes compliquez vous les hommes, dit-il essayant de detendre l'atmosphere se qui marcha plus ou moin. Harry tu sais quoi, ma cousine va venir pour etudier ici aussi, je suis sur que tu vas lui plaire sauf si tu lui fais un discour comme celui que tu viens de faire a Dumbledore.  
  
Harry fit un sourire puis il demanda plus de renseignement sur sa famille et surtout sur sa cousine qui allait venir.  
  
- Dans ma race, Harry, le pere d'une fille a pour obligation de lui trouer un mari des qu'elles naissent, mes son pere est le roi des elfes de la foret et il ne veut pas qu'elle soit marier a n'importe qui il veut qu'elle est le meilleur homme pour elle. Tu sais si tu veux tu peux devenir un semi elfe en te mariant a elle.  
  
- Sa serait une bonne chose? demanda Harry.  
  
- On ne sait jamais mais si tu veux mon avis il me deteste son pere car je passe mon temps a plaisanter mais elle elle meme bien, dit Ryan les yeux reveur, seulement je suis promis a une autre tout aussi jolie elle devrait venir elle aussi plus tard dans l'anner mes pas pour etudier seulement pour me voir et pour passer les vacances.  
  
- On verra a se moment, dit Harry en marchant vers la grande salle, pour l'instant tu dois etre repartie. Aller suit moi.  
  
Harry et Ryan furent acceuillit par McGonagall qui leur annonca qu'il etait en retard et dit a Harry d'aller s'asseoir Ryan allait etre repartie.  
  
- N'oublie pas se que je t'ai dit, dit Harry ouvrant les grandes portes alors que Ryan partait pour passer par l'antie-chambre.  
  
- T'en fais pas juste me retrouver avec les Serpentard me donnarais envie de me suicider, dit Ryan avec un sourire, le probleme c'est que mes pouvoirs elfique me rende incapable de me tuer moi-meme.  
  
Harry ouvrit les grandes portes et toutes les tetes se tournerent vers lui certain etait surpris de le voir si changer, il avait le corps beaucoup plus muscler en quelques jours. Il portait au cou une chainette en or avec un medaillon en forme de phenix et une en argent qui retenait deux lettres, HP de facon tres artistique. Il portait une robe de pudlard plus que pathetique et toutes semblables mais lui, Harry Potter savait la porter avec classe. Pour rajouter au spectacle, Harry etendit son aura qu'il avait camoufler pour que tout le monde puisse connaitre son vrai pouvoir. Son aura de couleur rouge sang et or, etait environ le double de celle que formait le bleu ciel de Dumbledore.  
  
Certain autre furent plutot soulager, de voir arriver le Survivant, leur hero en qui ils placaient leur plus profond espoire. Ceux-ci comprenait ses amis qui lui manquait plus que tout. Ils le regarderent avec bonheur et soulagement, croyant qu'il aurait put ne pas echapper et l'attaque du train qu'il avait empecher.  
  
Les autres furent decu de le voir arriver, les serpentards en particulier. Les fieres ou futur partisan de Lord Voldemort. Ou bien fils ou fille de Mangemorts que Harry avait tuer durant ses combats. Il fut huer par certain comme Drago et ces acolithes. Les autres etaient trop effrayer pour oser le defier.  
  
Harry recamoufla son aura et s'assit a coter de Ron et face a Hermione. Tous les deux etaient surpris par l'arriver de Harry.  
  
- Tu es en retard, dit Ron avec un sourire, sais bon de te revoire mon vieux.  
  
- Tu sais bien que j'aime faire des entrers remarquer, dit Harry avec un sourire, il va y avoir un nouveau cette anner, un elfe du canada. Ryan, il va etre repartie.  
  
- Comment il est, demanda Hermione, pas du style serpentard j'espert?  
  
- Non il est, de maniere d'agir et de caractere, identique a Sirius, dit Harry donnant confiance a ses amis pour que ryan soit accepter, il passe son temps a plaisanter et a faire des blagues, mais il doit pratiquer un peux son agnlais.  
  
Ils partirent dans un fou rirent oubliant les regards pointers sur eux. Ron et Hermione etaient content de le revoir mais il avait remarquer qu'il avait changer, pas seulement d'apparence mais aussi a l'interrieur. Ils le connaissaient asser pour voir la diferrance. Comme si la mort le rongeait par l'interrieur. Ils devaient en parler a Dumbledore aussitot que possible. Malgrer tout, ils lui faisaient confiance pour Ryan et il etait extrement rare de voir un elfe noir. Sauf si il est elever par un sorcier mage noir.  
  
- Mes chers eleves, annonca Dumbledore, aujourd'hui est le debut d'une nouvelle annee qui sera sans aucun doute beaucoup remplit, mais mal heureusement,le retour de Voldemort ne nous frappe pas seulement ici en angleterre. Un nouveau nous venant directement du Canada veindra terminer ses etudes avec nous. Voldemort ayant attaquer sa tribu des elfes de la foret boreal. Ryan finira ses etudes en compagnie de vous je vous demendrais de ne pas trop lui parler d'attaque il ne doit as etre tres alaise avec cela.  
  
Les portes derriere Dumbledore s'ouvrirent laissant place, sourire au levre a Ryan qui avait l'aire parfaitement sur de lui. Son sourire fit fondre de nombreuse fille. Meme Hermione avait les yeux river sur lui la bouche legerement ouverte se qui fit rager Ron plus que tous.  
  
Harry rit doucement dans sa barbe a la vu de Ron rougir puis fit signe a Ryan pour ne pas lui faire oublier qu'il pouvait changer les descision du choixpeau.  
  
Ryan toujours sourire au levre, s'approcha du tabouret et s'y assit.  
  
- Alors un elfe, une de mes premieres experience avec l'un de vous. Tres etrange votre facon de voir les choses, jamais vu quelques uns rester impassible a une mort si cruelle que vous avez fait subir aux mangemort.  
  
- Sais que vous cannaissez bien mal Harry Potter je crois qu'il a eu encore moin de reaction que moi.  
  
- Oui bien je vous ai dit que vous etiez une de mes premieres tete d'elfes que je rencontrais, mais la premiere etais Harry, je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire mais maintenant il doit savoir quand tant que eritier de Gryffondor et donc descendant de Merlin, il etait prince des elfes des forets Europeennes.  
  
- Non pas du tout mais merci il me fera plaisir de lui annoncer maintenant je voudrais bien etre placer dans une maison. Ha oui j'oublait je veux surtout pas aller a Serpentard, non je dirais plustot Gryffonodor, cette maison serais parfait.  
  
- Si tu le dis mais tu aurais eu parfaitement ta place chez Serdaigle, tu es bien sur que tu prefert le Gryffon?  
  
- Parfaitement, annonca Ryan faisant soupirer l'esprit du cerveau.  
  
- Gryffondore!!!! clama bien haut le choixpeau faisant sauter de joie la table du rouge et or.  
  
Ryan accourut vers son ami et s'empressa de le remercier.  
  
- Bon sang j'ai bien faillit aller a Serdaigle, dit-il serrant la main de Harry, merci mon vieux. Salut, je suis Ryan elfe du Canada et fiere de l'etre.  
  
- Moi c'est Ron, le petit ami de Hermione, dit Ron avec une drole de voie.  
  
- Salut, Ron, Hermione, dit-il en donnant un baiser de bonjour a Hermione sur les joux la faisant rougir et mettant Ron encore plus en colere. Heureux de vous connaitre Harry ma dit tous les aventures que vous avez eu depuis votre arriver a Poudlard tu as vraiment battut l'echiquier l'egendaire un premiere anner Ron?  
  
Celui-ci confirma d'un signe de tete retrouvant ainsi son sourire. Ils firent connaissance se rendant conte que Harry et Ryan s'emblait s'aimer comme si il se serrait toujours connu. L'elfe avait le sourire naturel et disait toujours autant de blague.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut pris dans les conversations, Ryan se tourna vers Harry et lui dit en elfe qu'il devait lui parler immediatement apres.  
  
Tous furent surpris par la melodie qui etait sortit de la bouche de Ryan, mais ils ne dirent rien voyant que cela devait etre important vu que Harry ni riait plus.  
  
Il passerent le reste du repas a discuter de tout et de rien, mais Ron et Hermione voyait bien que Harry se forcait pour leur sortir un sourire, comme si il cachait quelques choses et qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la salle des prefets avec Ryan, car il voulait lui parler, apres avoir souhaiter bonne nuit a Ron et Hermione. Tous deux entrerent dans l'immense chambre.  
  
- Assit toi et parle, dit Harry avec humour, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
Ryan nit tennant plus se leva et s'agenouilla devant Harry qui ne disait aucun mot telement il etait haurie par cet position.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais aller leve toi et assit toi, dit Harry le forcant a se lever, et dit moi tout pourquoi tu fais sa tu es devenur fous ou quoi?  
  
- Non mon prince, dit Ryan fixant le sol.  
  
- Prince? demanda Harry ou tu as pecher sa mon vieux.  
  
- L'esprit du choixpeau, dit Ryan toujours fixant le sol, il ma dit que vous aviez le sang de Merlin coulant dans vos veines car vous etes son descendant mais aussi son heritier depuis longtemps attendu. Il ne vous la pas dit car il vous pensait trop jeunes quand il vous a repartie. Vous etes aussi le descendant de Godri Gryffondor.  
  
- Merlin, dit Harry fixant le sol lui de meme se parlant a lui meme, impossible, cela ne se peut pas?  
  
- L'esprit ne ment pas Prince, dit Ryan desoler de vous contredire, je....je...je suis desoler.  
  
- Sa vas, sa vas, dit Harry, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'appelle prince?  
  
- Car tout les descendant de Merlin son les rois elfique des foret du sud Europeens et vous etes celui qui doit prendre le pouvoir sur les forets elfique car vous etes son heritier.  
  
- Bon sang de merde, dit Harry a lui meme, pourquoi personne me la dit avant?  
  
- Personne ne le savait, tout les elfes du monde depuis Merlin, cherche celui qui doit prendre le pouvoir des elfes. Seulement les descendant le savent et se le transmettre de pere en fils, mais connaissant votre histoire.  
  
- Oui mais si je suis le roi de foret d'Europe, pourquoi tu m'appelle prince, tu viens du Cananda?  
  
- Je suis de souche Europennes c'est pour cela que Dumbledore est venu me chercher pour me mener d'ou je viens.  
  
- Ok je comprend on reparleras de cela un autre jours, dit Harry se levant, je suis crever, tu devrais rester coucher ici il y a de la place pour dix alors fais comme cher toi.  
  
- Desoler, Prince, mais je ne veux pas rester pour risquer de vous embarasser.  
  
Harry leva sa baguette et pointa la porte mettant aussi un mot de passe secrets pour sortir, puis il se tourna vers Ryan et lui dit:  
  
- Premierement, mon vieux, tu reste et ces tous, deuxiement, tu dors aussi dans ma chambre vu que cest la seul place ou il y a des lits, troisiement, je m'apelle Harry Potter et pas prince, et je veux que tu m'appele comme sa peut importe la situation et devant n'importe quels personnes, pour finir je suis fatiguer. Ha oui tu peux me regarder je suis pas un monstre et tu es toujours un de mes meilleurs amis.  
  
Ryan rougit quelques peu puis suivit Harry qui lui donna un tape amicale dans le dos et rentrerent dans la chambre pour passer une nuit plus que meriter, d'apres eux.  
  
- Harry reveille toi, dit Ryan, il est 7:30 les cours commece dans une heure et faut aller manger. Vous venez.  
  
- Tuuuu, bailla Harry, je suis pas si vieux, tu sa ferras. J'arrive et toi fait attention a Ron il ne t'aime pas beaucoup et il t'aimera encore moin si tu tourne autour de Hermione ses sa petite amie et il est extrement jaloux.  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui voler non plus, tu dois le savoir je suis un elfe pas un homme.  
  
- Moi de meme et je dois dire que sais bizzard de dire cela de cette facon, je crois que nous avons trouver la raison pour la qu'elle je maintrise bien les sorts elfiques.  
  
- Ouais tout s'explique, mais je croyais serieusement pas que tu etais le prince des elfes, mes parents me l'on jamais dit avant. Mais serieusement tu devras venir avec moi durant les vacances pour que je te montre ton peuple, se sont les elfes les plus guerriers de tous les peuples elfes je crois que tu vas les aimes.  
  
- On vera rendu la pour l'instant nous avons cours et j'ai hate de savoir qui est le nouvel enseignant de dcfm celui de l'anner derniere etan mort. Mais quelques choses me dit que je vais l'aimer.  
  
- Oui je sens que l'anner va etre bonne avec cet enseignant, mais on vera en tant et lieu aller vien j'ai vraiment faim.  
  
.........................  
  
- Alors Hermione, tu sais qui est le nouveau prof. de dcfm, demanda Harry devant la porte a attendre que l'enseignant arrive?  
  
- Tu serras pas tres content, mais d'apres les dires des enseignants, se serra Severus Rogue.  
  
Les yeux de Harry s'agrandire, de surprise. Il lacha plusieurs jurons denigrant les enseignant et leur choix d'innocent. Mais il fut couper par Rogue qui leur demanda tres calmement de rentrer.  
  
Harry s'exercuta mais s'assit le plus loin possible du bureau professorial. Rogue se mit devant la classe puis les regarda tour a tour les fixants. Quand il fut arriver a Harry, il prit plus de temps qu'au autre. C'est yeux ne lancait pas d'eclaire comme a l'accoutumer mais il semblait un homme normal qui peut rire. Evidament Harry s'en rendit pas conte telement il detestait ce professeur.  
  
- Cette annee sera differente des dernieres anne, cette annee sera une anne calme. Je ne veux aucun grabuge dans ma classe, disait rogue toujours en les regardant calmement, cette anne les meilleurs seront recompenser et ceux qui contourne les regles seront punis de points et de retenues. Cette anne tous le monde sera au meme niveau personne ne serra en droit de deranger. Et surtout, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme.  
  
Harry ne croyait pas un mots de tous se qu'il disait, evidament se sera comme tout les annes, Gryffondor payera de points et les Serpentards, avec qui il avait cours, seront recompenser pour rien.  
  
Harry vit Drago se retourner vers lui et lui faire un grand sourire moqueur le mettant au defis de faire quoi que se soit. Puis Drago pris un objet qu'il lanca sous la table de Harry. Avant que la bombabouse n'explose, elle retourna d'elle meme sous le chandaille du proprietaire puis explosa.  
  
Tous se retournerent prit d'un fous rirent incontrolable. Puis Rogue s'avanca vers Drago les yeux plein de haine.  
  
- Je suis tres serieux m. Malfoy, personne de derangeras. Surtout pas vous je vous ai assez proteger maintenant se serra egale pour tout le monde. 20 points de moin pour serpentard.  
  
Rogue sous les yeux hauris de Harry et Hermione se rendit a l'avant de la classe et commenca sous cours.  
  
- Tu crois qu'il est bien, demanda Harry a Hermione en parlant de Rogue, et qu'il est normal?  
  
- Parfaitement normal m. Potter, vous attendrez a la fin du cours pour que l'on cause tout les deux.  
  
- Merde, dit Harry, il est normal.  
  
- Alors commencons, dit Rogue prenant sa place debout devant la classe, Voldemort a reussi durant l'ete a prendre possession de tous Azkaban. Les prisonnier mangemort on ete relacher et les autres tuers, les detraqueur ont repris leur place dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de les faire battre en retraitre avec les pouvoires des Hommes. Qui pourras me le dire?  
  
Harry et Hermione leverent leur main, ils etaient les seuls d'ailleur. Bizzarment, Rogue n'esita meme pas puis pointa Harry.  
  
- Les detraqueur sont des esprits qui envoie en tete de leur ennemis leur pire souvenir qui se sont derouler durant leur vit, decriva Harry sous les yeux de son professeur, le seul moyen de battre le mal, est le bien. Alors vous devez penser a un souvenir heureux que vous avez vecu et dire la formule: Spero Patronum. Un filament argenter sortiras de votre baguette produisant la forme d'un animal qui vous apporte l'espoir.  
  
- Tres bonnes descriptions, dit Rogue, 10 points pour Gryffondors.  
  
Tous les Gryffondors ouvrirent la bouche sans pourtant rien dire, quelques choses d'exeptionnelle venait de se passer, Rogue avait donner 10 points a Gryffondors et en plus a Harry. Cela etait ahurissant.  
  
- Comme m. Potter la si bien dit, un detraqueur est repousser par des souvenirs heureux auquelle vous avez penser. La puissance du patronus va selon la force du sorcier plus le sorcier en puissant plus le patronus est puissant. Quelqu'un veux s'essayer. Personne.  
  
Personne ne levais la main, personne ne voulait aller devant la classe et se ridiculiser. Harry savait le faire, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer trop. Il detestait aller devant la classe.  
  
- Vous me decevez m. Potter, moi qui croyait que vous l'aviez vue avec le professeur Lupin.  
  
Harry le regarda puis se leva et s'anvaca devant la classe. Puis ferma les yeux pour se souvenir d'un souvenir heureux qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse. Il en avait tres peu par la faute de Voldemort mais au moin celui qu'il avait de quand Hagrid etait venu le chercher chez lui pour l'ammener a Poudlard etais toujours celui qu'il choisisait comme etant son plus beau. visualisant le souvenir encor encore et encore, il prononca la formue et un cerf suivit d'un jaguar sortir de la baguette. Les deux animale etait parfaitement reconnaissable et il etait tres gros. Harry devait avoir une grande puissance en lui pour former un patronum aussi puissant.  
  
- Comme vous le voyez, Harry a placer tout son espoire en deux Puissant animal. Le cerf qui etait son pere et donc la personne la plus cher qu'il est et la Jaguar pour une raison personelle qui je ne vous dirai pour rien au monde. Harry a une grande puissance a gerer car il est extremement difficile de cree deux animale d'espoire, tres peu de personne le peuvent. 20 points pour Gryffondor pour une parfaite demonstration.  
  
" Placez-vous par groupe de deux un se place pres de l'autre pour l'empecher de tomber. Le patronus est tres difficile car au debut il prend une grande partie de l'energie. Surtout essayer plusieurs fois avec des intervalles de dix minutes entre chaque si vous ne voulez pas passer tout les quatres prochaines a l'infirmerie dans le coma. Surtout ne croyez pas reussir du premier coup il y a beaucoup d'entrainement pour arriver a ce que Harry a accomplit. Moi et m. Potter alons passe dans les rangs pour vous dennez des conseilles.  
  
Aussitot qu'il eu finit plusieurs personnes vinrent filiciter Harry pour sa demonstration impressionnante.  
  
Harry comprenait toujours pas le comportement de Rogue mais il n'allait pas sans pleindre. Il passait et repassait donnant des conseille a qui le reclamait. Rogue passait entre les Serpentards souvant en leur disant qu'il tenait tres mal leur baguette ou bien qu'il n'allait jamais reussir si il ne se servait pas de leur cerveau.  
  
Harry pouffait de rire a chaque fois qu'il entendait Rogue reprimander un Serpentard qui n'en croyait pas leur yeux. Les Gryffondor semblait satisfait du changement mais Harry par contre se doutait que quelques choses c'etait passer pour qu'il est tant changer. Quelques choses d'important.  
  
......................  
  
A la fin du cours Harry pris son temps pour ranger ses choses puis demanda a ses amis de l'attendre dans la grande salle il allait aller les rejoindres pour le diner.  
  
- Venez vous asseoire, m.Potter, dit Rogue, tres calmes, en pointant une chaise devant lui, nous avons a parler tout les deux.  
  
Harry s'assit devant le bureau puis attendit que son enseignant commence a parler ce qui ne tarda pas longtemps.  
  
- Il y a des choses qui ont changer durant l'ete m. Potter, dit Rogue avec un vrai sourire pour une fois, tres rare, Voldemort ne se laisseras plus berner. Il a decouvert que j'etais au service de Dumbledore et j'ai faillit y rester. Croit moi tu ne veux pas passer pas ses cachots de tourture. L'enfert recrer crois-moi. Pour ne pas que cela parraisse que je servais Dumbledore,je denigrais les Gryffondors, mais je voyais bien que les Serpentards sont des hypocrites. Vous etes sont plus grand ennemis, tout le monde le sais, alors a vous detestant, me rendait encore plus puissant dans les mangemorts alors je savais d'avance tous les attaques meme avant que Voldemort la rende publique a c'est mangemorts. Je detestait votre pere mais contrairement a ce que pense plusieurs je le respectait car il avait eu tout se qui moi je recherchait. C'est aussi pour cela que je me suis diriger vers les mangemorts car il me promettait fortune, amitier et pouvoir. Mais meme si je detestait votre pere il n'y a aucune raison que je vous deteste.  
  
- Vous... Je... Je dois avouer que je suis tres surpris de se que vous dites, dit Harry ahuris, mais je vous crois, je pensais jamais dire cela un jours, mais vous etes un homme bien en dedans, faudrait plus le montrer vous serriez plus respecter.  
  
- Je n'ai plus l'intention de me cacher non plus, dit-il avec un sourire franc, merci de votre compression, vous pouvez aller diner si vous n'avez plus de question.  
  
Harry se leva lentement remettant son esprit en ordre. Il marcha vers la sortie mais se retourna au dernier moment.  
  
- Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez de notre coter professeur, si Dumbledore vous fais confience alors il en sera de meme pour moi.  
  
- Merci de ta comprension Harry, passe une belle journee.  
  
Harry sortit et se rendit rapidement a la grande salle pour avoir le temps de prendre son repas avant que l'apres midi de divination commence. Ron et Hermione furent plus que surpris de l'echange que Harry avait eu avec Rogue. Ryan comprenait pas pourquoi il le detestait tant, il semblait asser aimable pour quelqu'un qui avait ete un mangemort.  
  
L'apres midi fut plus que marrante, Ryan etait un elfe et devait par la meme occasion respecter avec grand soin toutes les personnes qui etaient plus ages que lui mais il etait incapable de ne pas dire des jokes et de rire a se depoumonner a chaque prediction du professeur Trewlaney. Aucune d'eux n'etait veridique car il peut savoir a chaque fois que quelqu'un ment. Tous sa grace a ses mysterieux pouvoir d'elfe.  
  
Harry commencait peu a peu a les developers mais il etait loin de Ryan. D'apres ce dernier, Harry avancait a grand pas et il aurrait tout ses moyens d'elfes qui l'aiderait, encore plus que ses pouvoirs actuelle qui etait tres puissant, pour pouvoir battre les compagnie Mangemorte. 


End file.
